garrysmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Physics gun
Overview The Phys (also known as Physics) is a weapon that allows its user to kill almost everything in the game, with the exception of users online at the current server and the map itself. It allows the user to lift, rotate the object in the air, place, and even freeze an object completely still, wether it's in midair or not. Abilities and usage The primary trigger (which is MOUSE1 by default, also known as "Primary attack") when held emits a long blue beam from the front of the gun. Anything that touches the beam or vice versa will be grabbed by the user and can then be manipulated into different positions. The secondary trigger (which is MOUSE2 by default, also known as "Secondary attack"), allows the user to freeze the held object in place regardless of where it is. NPCs cannot be frozen but are capable of being placed. The tertiary trigger (which is the USE key, E by default) when held allows the user to rotate the object if grabbed by using the mouse. The fourth trigger (which is the mouse wheel), allows the user to drag the grabbed target to them or pull it away, although the same thing can be done by holding USE and pressing the Forward and/or Backpedal key. The Physgun can also straighten out the angles of a prop. It is done by holding the Sprint key (LEFT SHIFT by default) and the USE key and moving the mouse around. Reloading with the physgun (R by default) causes the bones of a highlighted rag doll (Highlight by rolling the reticule over it to unfreeze. Reloading twice causes ''all ''props you've spawned (so far) to unfreeze (This can be very frustrating when doing complicated constructions, so avoid reloading twice by accident. If you can). Physgun as a weapon The Physgun is a tool and has no capability as a weapon in itself. As such, it cannot be directly used as one, but rather must be used indirectly. Common means of doing so are grabbing large, heavy objects and whipping them around and into enemies. Other, more trap like methods are taking weighty props such as cars and containers and freezing them above enemies only to unfreeze and let the weight do the work, or holding back motorized or otherwise motion-constrained props until a time where releasing it will kill something. Lifting As mentioned previously, the Physgun can almost grab anything regardless of it's weight. The few things that it cannot pick up are the objects built into the map by default, such as walls, windows and fences, and other players. Beware; sometimes players will suddenly lose control of the grabbed object if among other players, and if bumped or brushed up against, the object may instantly kill a player by accidental release and ricochetting. The best thing to do in this case is to make sure that there is enough space around you to manuver the object. Ragdoll Posing Posing ragdolls with the Physgun is a skill that takes a large amount of finesse and mastery. One should imagine in their head exactly what they want the ragdoll to look like before starting. Once ready, the best method is to start with the head, then the torso, and lastly the limbs. One should also toggle on slow-movement-noclip, which will let them make very precise adjustments. Trivia * The Physgun uses the upgraded Gravity Gun model from Half-Life 2, but strangely, its HUD icon represents it as the cut Tau Cannon. * The Physgun was inspired by a cut weapon by the same name. The HL2 counterpart could hurt and/or kill NPCs and weld objects together via purple balls, like the weld tool does in Garry's Mod. It wasn't able to freeze or rotate objects, and it also had its own model. Category:ONE OF 847587934578947895879435935987438795 NIGGERS Category:UGLY Category:G Category:F Category:GF Category:FG Category:DFGDFG Category:DG Category:GGDFGJ Category:GJGHJH Category:GHJH Category:JG Category:HJ Category:THJ Category: J Category:UGH Category:JU Category:GHJ Category: Category:HIK Category:GH Category:I Category:HI